


New Hand

by smokeystarlight



Series: Cyberpunk 127 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bambam only mentioned, Blood, Cyberpunk, Gore warning, Implied Smut, Jae is a surgeon, M/M, Mark gets a new hand, NCT won't do a horny cyberpunk concept so ill do it for them, No Angst, One Shot, implied jaejohn, just mark getting a new hand and new boyfriends, nothing serious tho, ongoing series of oneshots, uhh things get spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeystarlight/pseuds/smokeystarlight
Summary: He couldn’t believe it. Here Mark was without a hand fully attached to his body, suffering the after-effects of induced low blood pressure, and Ten and Yuta decided it would be the perfect time to flirt with him. Un-fucking-believable.just the horny cyberpunk au that nobody asked for
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Cyberpunk 127 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977526
Kudos: 31





	New Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!!!  
> So hi, I'm back with an au that will be part of an ongoing series. There is NOT enough NCT cyberpunk content in the world so here I am, you are welcome. Please enjoy!!!

This was plain embarrassing. Mark was 20 and he still had next to no permanent mods. Jaehyun had nudged and grinned for nearly 2 years trying to bully him into getting new parts. And Mark knew him and Ten would do a great job, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust them…. It was just he didn’t trust them.

Okay, that’s a little rude to say people that had saved his hide more than once weren’t trustworthy, but Mark was a programmer, and he had seen maybe one too many corrupted bio arms or knock-off eye implants. And he had let Jae treat him to some contacts to stop his already blind ass eyes from being ruined by hour after hour of blue light exposure. Or perhaps it was the fact he wasn’t doing the programming for the bionics himself that scared him. Haechan was always groaning about how much of a micromanager he was. But honestly, Mark didn’t care when it came to his whole goddamn hand, call him what you wanted but that was a step too far out of his comfort. Or so he thought….

He gnawed on his bottom lip, sitting in Taeil’s car outside the NCT. A neon red tiger sign loomed over the non-descript doorway, just hid in the darkness of an alley. Next to it, 3 guys kicked around, one holding a cigarette in two fingers. He sighed and sloped down in his seat. Why, why, why did he agree to this!? He could have just gotten a physio look at his hand. Maybe some old-fashioned acupuncture? But no, he threw in the towel after 2 nights of agony and next to no work done at his computer and called Ten. Least to say the technicians at NCT were over the moon. (He knew all of them, and all of them had teased him to death whenever they had the chance. Always eager to throw in a snatch of laughter and a punch of mischief). Jaehyun had booked him in for the very next night. He looked through the glass roof of Taeil’s ride, up to the far reaches of the glowing high rises. Over the motorway levels and light after light after light. It was 9 and well and truly dark. NCT only working after the hours of grimy sun and lost opportunity had finished. Jaehyun gave him the liberty of making sure two nurses would be working on Mark with him, to ease his nerves. Mark knew he was being babies and although he was touched. He was truly embarrassed. Jae had replaced both his arms himself with the help of Johnny. Ten had half his face modded to stainless steel and nerves of red wires (okay maybe just the side of his head where his bad ear used to be, and it honestly looked hot but whatever). Mark shouldn’t need half Jae’s staff holding his hand for the modification. (He really did though, and he knew it). He glanced up as the building door opened, revealing Taeil, grinning at the 3 clustered near the street, heading straight for Mark. He took a deep breath as Taeil opened the car door.

“Come on then Mark Lee, Jae’s just finished getting ready. You got the best studio you lucky little shit,” He grinned, his eyes soft. Mark rolled his eyes and swung himself out of the seat. He tried his best not to shake too much as he walked to the entrance with Taeil humming softly behind him.

“Finally, Mark!” Grinned Chenle from the cluster of 3. Jeno laughed and Jaemin clapped, applauding him. Mark huffed.

“I wanted to wait till I was actually legal to do some mods Lele, unlike some little shit with only one foot”. Jeno practically shrieked at that. 

“You’ve been legal for 2 years now Mark, get over yourself you wuss,” Jaemin laughed. Taeil frowned, and quick as a flash grabbed Jaemin’s wrist.

“And what the hell is this Jaem’ huh?” Jaemin squirmed under Taeil’s black metal grip.

“N-Nothing Hyung, don’t worry about it,” Jaemin yelped. Taeil raised one perfect eyebrow and forced Jaemin’s grip on the cigarette to loosen. He scrubbed out the glowing tip under his boot.

“Yeah it better be, I’m not paying for an illegal lung replacement in 4 years Jaemin, use your brain,” Taeil snapped. Jaemin glared at the ground. Jeno shook his head.

“He did it because he saw all those retro movies of the main character smoking to attract the girl. I bet he thought he could impress Renjun when he comes around.” Jaemin went red.

“Did not!” He growled. Jeno only grinned, his eyes forming crescents. Taeil rolled his eyes.

“Is Renjun helping out tonight? Jae said it was just him, Ten and Yuta,” Mark's head shot up. Yuta was the other guy helping Jaehyun?!

“Nah, Johnny’s giving him a class on modding bionic hands, Ten wants some alterations done on his left hand.” Jeno continued. 

“Alterations?” Taeil echoed.

“Yeah, he’s getting mini flame throwers put in his pointer and middle finger, says he wants to heat up hot pockets without waiting.” Chenle grinned. Taeil groaned.

“Never spend time with Ten, you hear me! He’s a terrible role model,” The other three cackled. After Taeil had felt comfortable with more threats thrown at Jaemin of lung failure and illegal transplants gone wrong, they said their goodbyes and went inside. 

Neo Culture Tech wasn’t dirty by any reach, especially the studios. But the little reception was honestly grimy, photos of new mods pinned in an erratic mosaic behind the desk, another spray-painted tiger head in red marking the front desk. Ten had just walked through the door from the staff hallway when they entered. 

“I never thought I would live to see this day!” He said, his face lit up as he greeted them, grinning from ear to ear, catlike and excited. He tossed a handful of paperwork at Mark.

“Sign this, it just says don’t sue us or torch the building if we botch your arm up.” Ten smirked. Mark glared at him. 

“I will be coming at you with a pitchfork if you fuck up my hand,” He threatened. Ten laughed lightly, resting one arm on the desk and putting his chin in his hand. Always elegant that dickhead.

“Then no arm I guess Markie-poo,” Mark huffed and signed the paper at the top.

“And there’s another one 4 pages down,” 

“Yeah, yeah” muttered Mark. He set down the pages on the desk. Ten smiled.

“Come on then, lets get you prepped,” Ten sauntered through another sliding door, Taeil chatting to him, and Mark trailing behind. Opening a door, Ten revealed the end studio. It was the highest spec one, with the nicest view. And even though Mark knew it was all completely sterile, he still glanced around nervously. 

“Mark, I’ll be here tomorrow with Dongsookie to pick you up!” Yelled Taeil from the door (he wasn’t allowed in). Mark raised a hand in acknowledgement. 

“Thanks for bringing me Hyung!” he yelled. Taeil nodded and left. He turned to watch Ten fiddle with the chair in the middle of the room. It slowly dropped to the ground and Ten punched in a few commands, the chair reclining back. 

“Take a seat!” Ten beckoned. Mark swallowed and nodded. He sat on the edge, not actually properly sitting down. Ten chuckled and shook his head. 

“Jae was just finishing a follow up with a client, him and Yuta should be here any second now,” sang Ten as he pulled out bits and pieces from the scattered cabinets. Mark nodded to himself. Sure enough, in waltzed Jaehyun, Yuta laughing behind him. 

“Mark! Your actually here!” Grinned Jaehyun. Mark nodded, rolling his eyes.

“Nice to see you too Markie,” giggled Yuta as he flitted past him to where Ten was filling trays with gear and equipment. Jaehyun pulled up a seat next to him.

“Okay, I’m not gonna lie with this one. It’ll take a while, like 4 hours at least.” Jae smiled apologetically. Mark let out a breath.

“Yeah, I knew that,”

“But hey, here’s some good news, we have taken the liberty of making sure you’re drugged for it so…” Mark smiled in relief. Of course, it would be his hyung that could put him at ease.

“I mean, I kinda hoped you would have, considering your taking off my entire hand……..” His weak attempt at a joke slowly teetered off as Mark began to realised that in less than an hour, his wrist was being sawed off. Jae smiled comfortingly.

“Mark buddy, you heard the doctor. And we even ultra-sounded it here. Your wrist is fucked. Let’s fix that aye?” Jaehyun put one hand on his arm. That was what made Mark look at Jaehyun in awe for so many years. Both his hands, manufactured by himself, were warm, not lifeless and cold even though they were constructed from metal and wires, and carefully modded to the point of perfect feeling and control. He was a genius, Mark had to trust him.

“Yeah Jae, I know,” He nodded. Jaehyun smiled and twisted around in his chair.

“Ten? Can you bring across the hand for me?” He asked over his shoulder. Ten barked something in reply and after a moment, walked across with a deep tray, wires extending from it to a power source and reader on wheels. Mark craned his head in curiosity. There, in the depths of the box lay his new hand. Jae accepted the tray and shuffled closer to Mark.

“It’s a perfect match to your left hand. It’s designed to be as normal as possible, waterproof and warm and all the rest. Other than a fair bit of hammering it can take without any damage, it’s as lifelike as I can make it. All feeling will be normal, it’ll be heat regulated like mine, and is designed to not lock up when working in high-stress conditions. No more cramp in this bad boy after a long night of coding,” Jaehyun grinned. Mark nodded, in slight awe of the bionic. It was a shiny silver, polished and gorgeous, with a classic Jaehyun touch, a blue stripe along where his main artery would run, extending right to the tip of the ring finger. It was perfect. He looked up at Jaehyun.

“You shouldn’t have, really Jae, it’s gorgeous.” Jae chuckled. 

“I know. But I always said I would do your first modification. I’m not half-assing it Mark,” He smiled. Mark felt himself relax at the genuine look in his eyes. Yeah, he could trust Jaehyun.

“Shall we begin?” Ten asked, surprising Mark. Jae nodded and stood.

“Yeah, can you prep him Tennie? I’ll help Yu,” Jae said, patting Tens shoulder as he passed. Ten rolled his eyes.

“Shirt off Mark!, gotta get you drugged up.” Ten grinned. Mark blushed and pulled off his long sleeve, shivering slightly at the cold. Ten patted the back of the seat and he lay back in the chair. Ten grabbed his right hand, placing it on the arm of the chair that was extended out. Mark winced at the sudden movement, the twisted and wasted muscles in the wrist complaining.

“Apologies,” Ten hummed as he strapped it down, secure on the chair. He continued up, his bicep held down, firm in place. Ten spared him an apologetic glance as he began to secure his chest and torso down.

“It seems worse than it is,” He explained.

“We can’t have you moving even a millimetre when we’re connecting nerves to the wiring. Unless you want nerve damage that is,” Ten finished up on the other arm and began on the legs. Mark nodded as best he could.

Yuta wheeled over an oxygen tank and Ten smiled at him, accepting the mask. Mark watched closely as the last of the equipment was wheeled over and Jae pulled on a mask (he would almost call it surgical if it wasn’t black, Yuta’s was the same dark blue as the stripe on his new hand, and Ten always used the cheap white ones when nursing). 

“I’ll just mark out where we will do the refixing, Ten’s gonna give you some oxygen and a relaxant so you don’t panic. You know the drill though. You won’t feel a thing but we need you awake. If anything goes wrong, which it won’t, we will knock you out though.” Jaehyun explained. Mark took a breath and nodded. Ten pressed the oxygen mark into his face and tucked the straps behind his ears with a quick grin. 

“Stop freaking out Markie poo and take a deep breath,” Ten teased, sticking a couple of pulse readers over his chest. With a beep, his heart rate burst up from the flat line on the tv to his left.

“Don’t call me that,” Mark mumbled around the mask. He felt something tickling on his arm and glanced down, his neck stretching as much as it could in his fixed position. Jae glanced up from drawing a couple lines on his arm and grinned.

“Turn the roof to mirror mode!” he yelled, at the command, the celling seamlessly became a perfect mirror, allowing Mark to see everything from where he was positioned. Yuta slid an alcohol wipe over the area just below his shoulder. Mark, now under the effect of the drug in the oxygen he was being fed, didn’t make any movement, no longer concerned at all with Yuta sliding one needle, then another into his upper arm. 

“How you feelin’ Mark?” purred Yuta. Mark frowned.

“My arms tingly,” He slurred. Yuta nodded.

“It’ll be numb in a second. We’re just waiting for that,” Mark nodded. Ten dragged one more wheeled tray over behind Jaehyun. 

“Kay, can you feel this Mark?” Jaehyun poked and prodded different spots on his fingers and lower arm. Mark shook his head. It felt good to not have the constant ache of his wrist in the back of his mind. Jaehyun nodded at Ten and Yuta. 

“Let’s start! It’s twenty past nine, we’ll be doing a simple upper wrist swap mod, let’s do the best we can.” Jae chirped. Yuta hummed in agreement and passed him a scalpel while Ten took his place behind Mark's head. Mark took a breath and shut his eyes.

“Turn the roof to window mode!” Ten called out and Mark opened his eyes. Looking up he could see Ten watching the action on his arm closely. Taking in another lungful of drugs he forced himself to calm down. He looked up to the lights, glowing and shimmering, just as bright as they looked from Taeil’s car’s sunroof. He saw a handful of drones, shooting past above him, racing around high-rises as they zipped out of sight. The first half-hour passed with little said. The clinking of equipment was the only sound maintained, muttering between Jae and Yuta exchanged infrequently. Then came the part Mark dreaded.

“Kay Mark, we’ve gone as far as we can. All bleedings stabilised and exposed nerves and vessels have been hooked up successfully. We now need to cut through the first bone.” Jaehyun spoke calmly. He always went into that calm and controlled state when working on someone. It made it a hell of a lot easier for Mark to hum an agreeing sort of noise in reply. He winced when Yuta turned on the fine saw. The buzz of the motor was quiet, but enough to make his heart rate to jump up a little. He felt Tens fingers stroke through his hair comfortingly. When the quiet buzz grew in noise and light snapping noises echoed around the quiet room, Mark whimpered something. He instantly blushed in embarrassment, but Ten hushed him and sped up his stroking, tugging lightly on the roots to ground him again.

“Take a breath Mark, you’re doing great,” Ten hummed. Mark sucked in lungful after lungful of tainted air, and the saw made its final cut.

“Yuta, grab the shard before it falls in,” Jaehyun muttered. Mark only heard a little clunk as what he assumed the chunk of bone that held half his arm up was dropped into a dish.  
Twice after that, did Mark almost fall asleep. Ten always patting him on the cheek annoyingly to bring him back. It took two and a half hours to get to the next bone. By that time, Mark was drained. He was more prepared for the next cut with the saw, but still his heart fluttered when he heard the little cracks of bone shattering under pressure. It only took another half an hour to be fully separated from his hand. He dimly wondered if much blood coated the arm of the seat. Ten whispered something about the blood pressure dropping slightly, he could hear Jaehyun’s voice respond, but it felt distant. He knew, somewhere in his mind, that Yuta was carrying a tray with his hand inside. Probably white with blood loss and trauma. He heard a hiss and off came his mask.

“Hey Mark,” Jaehyun grinned from above him. Mark blinked groggily, sucking in clean air.

“Hey Jae,” He croaked. Jaehyun grinned at his response.

“And to think you almost had Ten worried, naughty,” Jaehyun chuckled. Mark moved his eyes in slow motion to where Ten had moved to.

“Is it on?” He asked. Jae hummed.

“You’re all connected up. We’re gonna fit it on now and start the patch-up job. You’re slowly gonna gain some feeling in your arm but until we boot up the hand, you won’t be able to move it or anything. Give us an hour.” Jae smiled. Mark nodded slowly.

“You’re staying off the relaxants for the rest of this, we really don’t want your blood pressure dropping too much,” Ten told him. 

“Looks like we’re gonna need to raise it a little Tennie? What raises you blood pressure Mark hmm?” Yuta purred. It was one of the first full sentences he had said to Mark in the entire night. He didn’t know whether it was the pressure leaving the setting or Yuta just straight up waiting for the right moment to fuck with him. Mark glared at him.

“You worried me for a moment Markie, you need to keep that heart rate pumping,” Ten spoke, low in this throat, curling his fingers through Mark's hair. Mark swallowed and Yuta smirked. He couldn’t believe it. Here Mark was without a hand fully attached to his body, suffering the after-effects of induced low blood pressure, and Ten and Yuta decided it would be the perfect time to flirt with him. Un-fucking-believable.

“Keep it in your pants cat-boy,” Mark hissed at Ten. Ten let out a punch of laughter, his head tilting back, exposing the long line of tattoos extending down below the neckline of his black tee.

“You love it Markie-poo, I know you do,” Ten grinned, exchanging a knowing glance with Yuta.

“Don’t call me that,” Mark huffed. Ten patted him on the cheek absentmindedly, watching the action unfold on his arm. Yuta let out a low whistle.

“Damn Mark,” He chuckled.

“What? What?!” Mark said, panicking a little. Jaehyun chuckled.

“Turn the roof to mirror mode,” he yelled. Mark squinted at the ceiling and inwardly cringed. The whole arm of the chair was covered in blood. And then he focused. 

Oh yeah, new hand. 

Really cool awesome hand that fits him perfectly and looks awesome. Like, really awesome. Hand that looks so much better than his last hand. His new hand that was shining silver in the light with a blue stripe that was also really awesome. Fuck this would be expensive. But worth it, oh damn was it worth it. He let his face morph into a grin that stretched wide. 

“Oh my Jesus, Jae, dude… DUDE!”. Jaehyun just laughed.

I know Mark, oh my god do I know,” He smiled. He picked up a blunt knife and sliced through a little block of something that looked like butter.

“This is incubated skin cells; it’ll form the connection between the metal and the skin. It should take care of any major scarring too.” Jae explained as he spread it over the region between his arm and the new wrist. He could just feel the beginnings of a throbbing ache extending from the severed arm. The cells soothed that, spreading a cool bliss over the red angry pain. As Jae carefully spread it over the raw parts, Mark felt them settle in, binding to his own skin. It took half an hour of comfortable silence for Jae to finish the connection and begin cleaning.

“Can you feel your arm yet?” he asked. Mark nodded; the feeling was almost fully back. The pain was definitely there too, even with the magic butter spread over it. It felt really strange though, to have a painful arm and no wrist or hand. Jae nodded to Ten, who began taking off the strapping from his chest and arms. Yuta took care of the legs. Mark rolled his shoulders, moving the stiffness around, flexing the blood back into his calves.

“Turn the roof to window mode,” Jae called, his focus elsewhere. The night sky filled the room again and Mark felt the chair ‘s back move forward. He winced, headrush.  
“Okay Mark, this is the moment, you wanna turn it on?” Jae grinned. Mark looked at his hand with big eyes. He knew it was already too late to turn back, bits of bone and flesh speckling the floor below him, representing the absence of what was once natural, but was now stainless steel. He nodded, no looking back now.

Jae tapped a few things into his laptop and just like that, feeling seeped into his hand. And again, Mark's eyes doubled in size. He heard panicked beeping and ripped his eyes away from the new mod to the tv, where his heart rate had jumped up so significantly, it caused the sensor to freak out. Yuta began uncontrollably laughing, crouching down on the floor, wiping tears from his eyes. Ten giggled.

“I think its working Jae!” He grinned.

“YOU THINK!?” Shrieked Yuta from the floor. Maybe if Mark had the brain capacity to be able to comprehend the hand and Yuta teasing him with no reprieve, he would fire back an insult. But no, Mark’s pea brain could only think one thing; new hand………….. very, very cool new hand that he can move and OH MY JESUS HE CAN MOVE IT.

“Woah, woah. One thing at a time Mark.” Jae managed to say between laughing, heaving for air. Mark ignored him. He touched his thumb to his pointer; he could do that. It didn’t hurt. He then tried to reach his middle finger. He could do that too, it also didn’t hurt. He flexed the fingers out. They worked perfectly. He turned his wrist left and right, marvelling at the stretch of fabricated metal. It was a work of art, all for himself.

“What are you gonna name it?” Yuta giggled, slowly but surely composing himself. Mark shot a disgusted look at him.

“I’m not naming my arm!” Jae let out a laugh.

“HA, why not? Johnny called his Jeffery,” He said, a self-satisfied look on his face. Mark screwed up his nose.

“Jeffery? Yeah, that sounds like a Johnny sort of thing,” Ten laughed, pulling off the heart rate sensors from his chest. 

“And what about it huh?!” Johnny replied in English. Yuta jumped up with a yelp. Johnny had quietly snuck up behind him and was leaning one scuffed up aluminium arm against the wall. Only one of his arms were modded. Albeit it was all the way up to his shoulder, and a good chunk of his chest. Heart problems Jae had shrugged it of as when Mark asked about it. It sounded a lot more serious than he let on but he knew it was really none of his business. 

“Hey” Jae greeted him with a smile. Johnny responded with an equally sickeningly sweet grin. 

“Get a room,” Mark groaned. Johnny chuckled, the nodded towards his hand.

“Finally joined the big boys then Mark?” He laughed. Mark glared at him.

“It looks great,” he reassured.

“Anything you needed?” Jae said, heart eyes disgustingly obvious. 

“Oh yeah, you remember that client of yours, Bambam?” He asked. Jae nodded.

“So he like, crashed in one of his races and his arm is malfunctioning big time and lowkey bleeding out in my studio, can I spare a few moments of help from you?” He asked casually.

“WHAT!?” Jaehyun screeched. Johnny shrugged as Jaehyun fled past him and out the room.

“It’s fine man, I told Renjun he could try stop some bleeding for some experience y’know?” He said as he followed Jae out the room.

“You FOOL Johnny Suh,” was the last Mark heard from him, voice fading down the hall. Yuta rolled his eyes at the long-gone pair and shut the door behind him.

"Let’s get this shit cleaned and Mark into a room.” Ten nodded. Yuta made a gesture at Mark.

“You wanna try standing up? You might feel a little shaky but don’t stress too much.” Yuta asked him quietly. Mark nodded and swung his legs off the chair (the opposite direction of the bloodbath on the floor, Ten was crouched down with a handful of paper towels trying his best to mop up the mess). He placed his hands either side of him. The feeling of the vinyl chair stopped him in his tracks. He could feel it. Perfectly, but like, really well. It felt really…. weird. But like, a good weird. 

“Hey Yuta, can I have some help standing?” Mark asked, mind focussed on something. An idea. Yuta reached his hand down, and Mark grabbed. Human skin, it felt, really good. Yuta pulled him up to stand and Mark started forward a few steps. Yuta put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. Mark replicated that movement. He could feel the creases of Yuta’s bleached dyed shirt, the seam along the top of his shoulder, the fold in the arm. He could feel it perfectly. Yuta stood still watching him, and then looked over his shoulder. Ten's eyes were fixed on the behaviour of the younger. He smirked. Mark gasped when he felt the cold hands of Ten press against his bare back. He had ripped off his silicone gloves, and left imprints in the sweat gathered on Marks back. And for a moment all three stood still, just letting Mark revel in the new freedom of his modification. And then Yuta pounced. He went bug-eyed as Yuta pressed hot marks along his own shoulders. The whole of his body stiffened up at the feeling and Ten just laughed. He pressed closer into Mark, their faces as close as possible. To Marks right, Yuta flicked his tongue around a particularly delicious muscle, and to his left, he could feel Ten’s breath tickle his own cheek.

“Does it feel right Markie-poo?” Ten murmured. Mark knew Ten wasn’t just talking about the mod. He stuttered out a breath.

“Hmm?” Yuta asked between making messy marks, travelling closer, closer to the nape of his neck. Mark nodded.

“Y-yeah,” he nodded.

“Good,” Ten replied and pressed his lips into Mark's face. Mark gasped into it, disgustingly desperate. And yeah, maybe on any other day he would yelp the word gross and run from the pair. But today is a different day. And Mark is still a little high on not entirely legal relaxants. And he has a new hand. And his knew hand feels everything in a way that’s familiar and totally foreign at the same time. It’s an addiction waiting to happen. He’s getting drunk on rubbing his fingers over Yuta’s shirt and the back of his neck, it was maddening how well it blended with Yuta’s lips chasing at his pulse on his neck and Ten’s drowning him with lack of air and bliss. He’s shirtless, exposed and floating on air. This isn’t playing around with Haechan when they were running amok on the street’s years ago. This wasn’t an experiment with one of the guys from Lucas’s parties. This was Ten and this was Yuta. This was Ten’s hands running down from his chest to his waist, lower and lower. This was Yuta’s hands following and grabbing just below his ass to hoist him up and pull his legs around Yuta’s waist. Mark tilted his head back in the same way he did when his radius had a chunk taken out of it. He looked up through the roof to the lights and zipping sparks flying through the air. To the glimmering signs and glinting headlights of cars of vaulted highways.

That night after he got his new hand. The blood was barely wiped off the floor before, himself, Yuta and Ten went back to a recovery room and made sparks of their own. And for one-night Mark let go of his concerns and just went with it. After it was through, when he was barely able to roll off Ten, he asked them both something.

“Was there ever any moment that I was actually in danger,” Ten smiled. Blissed out and tired, he shook his head. Yuta stroked a line down his bare back.

“Nah Mark, you think Jaehoons would have put a scalpel near you if there had to have been any chance of failure?” He asked. Mark lay back, and Ten continued.

“Sometimes you might wonder if there’s a chance that you may lose a client or fuck up a connection. Sometimes you might look at the exposed nerves and wonder how the hell the human body could ever take anything we force upon it. But we know Mark. You can see it all around you. We are all connected by a mutual agreement. A trust that extends beyond nerves or concerns or reinforced aluminium. We will never fail if we truly trust one and other. Because together, we never let each other down. And if there was any real concern shared. It would only then be a question raised. You are safe with us. Just let yourself trust us, and we can show you that.”

And so, the night Mark got a new hand, he got to thank his new boyfriends, under the lights of 3am stars, shining off the buildings, and running through his veins.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Bit of a change from my other stuff aye?  
> twt: eo_eo_leo plz come chat with me I'm lonely


End file.
